


Cry

by CarishTale



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarishTale/pseuds/CarishTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz stood frozen in the middle of her brother's room. She had been standing there for several minutes already, watching her brother cover his ears out for voices she couldn't hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.

 

Jasmine Fenton stood frozen in the middle of her brother's room. Worry lines were drawn on her beautiful face while listening to her brother's plea of anguish. She had been standing there for several minutes already, watching young Danny cover his ears out for voices she couldn't hear.

' _What's wrong?'_

Jazz had been asking her that for the past minutes. She's a straight-A student and an aspiring psychologist! She should know yet she doesn't. This infuriates her. How could she help her little brother if she's confused?

Yes, that's right. She's just confused. She'll handle it later but right now Danny  _needs_ her.

As Jazz took careful and timid steps towards her brother, wishing that she wouldn't make any noise for Danny to get scared more, a loud crash coming from their parents' lab jolted both Jazz and Danny back to the present time. "Maddie! It's a ghost!" Jazz sighed. She should've known. It's Jack, it's her dad. They're bound to hear that sentence everyday, every  _hour._

For the second time for the day, Jazz was again jolted back in surprise when she felt cold arms hugged her. It was Danny. To hear him sob was bad enough for Jazz, but to hear Danny weep this close was heartbreaking.

"Mom?" Danny shakily cried as he tugged Jazz's shirt tighter. Did he just call Jazz, her nosy and overprotective sister, 'mom'? Unconsciously, Jazz shed some tears at Danny's distress as she tried to soothe him by caressing his back.

"Danny? It's me Jazz." Afraid that her voice would break to the situation they're having now, Jazz quietly comforted Danny like their mom would do if he had a terrible nightmare.

"He…he'll b-be he-here…"

This went in for a number of minutes. Jazz would offer console, and at the same time she'd let Danny know that 'he' won't be here, while Danny would sob back telling her that 'he is after him'. Now that 'he' was added to the mysteries need for Jazz to figure out the problem. Just who could 'he' be?

It might be anyone. Right?

Jazz was abruptly pushed back by Danny. Concern and anxiety once again marred her face as her brother backed away from her.  _'Why…'_

She didn't do anything…yet she could clearly see fury in her brother's eyes that as if just by standing there made him angry.

"D-danny…?" Jazz slowly approached Danny. A big mistake. Danny had gone ghost the second Jazz took her step, charging up ectoblasts and ready to fire it at her.

"Stay away." Danny trembled. Fear and pure loathing were evidently seen on his ghostly face.

She was desperately trying not to cry. She really was. She'd be strong in front of Danny. She will. The more she kept on thinking about keeping her tears to herself, the more tear come out. Just what did poor Jazz did to make Danny hate her that would go as a far as trying to shoot her with ectoblasts?

"Stay away from my family Dan!" Danny screamed on top of his lungs, not deafening enough to be labelled as his Ghostly Wail but loud enough for his parents to come barging in Danny's room.

"Ghost!"

"Jazz!"

"I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule ghost boy!"

Jack and Maddie Fenton, rushed by their crying daughter's side while cursing and shooting Phantom, were beyond baffled as to why would Phantom call Jasmine 'Dan'.

And who is this Dan person by the way…

What did this Dan do to make Amity Park's infamous hero act like this…

The moment Maddie aimed and fired her Fenton Bazooka at Danny, Phantom did not waste anymore second to run off leaving a forlorn sister and annoyed parents.

 


End file.
